shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamonica
Jamonica is the het ship between James and Veronica from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 7 THE LAST STAND, PART 2 James and Veronica first meet when James and his team are sent out to retrieve supplies. As James and team are loading into a jeep, Veronica shows up, saying, “I’m coming with you. Name’s Veronica. I’m an analyst and your handler.” James is caught off guard by her, but is quick to tell her, “We don’t need a handler.” Veronica questions if he knows how to get to the depot, to which he replies he doesn’t, but was going to use a map guider. Without missing a beat, Veronica tells him how Rizavi should drive and that she calls shotgun. James loses the argument and sends up riding in the back. At the depot, James holds watch while the others gather the supplies and repair the train. They’re nearing the end when James stops two Galra droids doing patrols. Ina and Ryan come to his aid and gun battle soon ensues. The three of them can’t take them down as their guns seem to have no effect on the droids. Veronica pushes her suitcase to the ground, revealing it to be a mini gun. She holds them off and James and others run for the train. Once on the train, James, along with Ryan, protect Veronica still on the tunnel platform. Nadia and Ina get the train up and running. As the train starts moving, James yells, “Veronica, get in here!” Veronica finds more oncoming droids, and begins firing at them. James again yells, “Veronica, what are you doing!” Veronica tells him and others to “just go,” to which James isn’t having any of. James tells his team that they’re not leaving her and to stop the train. Before they could, an explosion rocks the tunnel, fallen rubble separating James and Veronica, with James screaming, “No!” The train ride back is solemn; James sits on the floor in silence, mourning the loss of Veronica. Between the four MFE pilots, James is only doesn’t speak following losing Veronica. Sometime later, it’s revealed that Veronica was saved by an underground resistance network; as Veronica is being welcomed back, James is standing close to her, smiling, presumably after welcoming her back himself. KNOW YOUR ENEMY As Keith and Hunk are attempting to quietly steal a Garrison jeep for their own little mission, James and Veronica flash highbeams, startling them. James asks where they’re going, to which Keith says it doesn’t concern them. James and Veronica go on, each listing off reasons why it does “concern them.” At their objective, James follows Veronica through his cope, commenting, “She did it! Signal’s set.” Soon, they're are hiding together in a sewer, beneath a manhole cover, careful not to alert any patrolling Galra droids. A rebel fighter comes to retrieve them, Keith and Hunk. It becomes apparent that they won't be able to get Hunk's parents back from Sendak's labor camps as they've been moved inside. Moments Season 7 The Last Stand, Part 2 * Between the four MFE pilots, James is only who doesn’t speak following losing Veronica. Quotes Fanon Not making their appearance until season seven, the ship is incredibly small. Since season seven’s release James and Veronica have been mostly shipped off with other people, making them only shipped with by a light about of people. On AO3, Jamonica so far has three works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Photos Jamonica1 (The Last Stand, Part 1).jpg Jamonica2 (Know Your Enemy).jpg Jamonica3 (Know Your Enemy).jpg Jamonica4 (Know Your Enemy).jpg Navigation